Salutations
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: While Maou and Shiro leave for the convenience store Suzuno is left with the task of getting Lucifer to help prepare lunch.
"Salutations."

The blue haired girl bowed her head at the two passing men. Stopping to stare, Maou raised his hand in greeting. "Suzuno! We were just going out to the convenience store. Urushihara is staying home so feel free to keep him company if you have nothing better to do."

"Of course. We can prepare lunch for when you return." She gave them with a parting smile and opened the door to their room as they left, Shiro muttering a sarcastic wish of good luck.

As expected Lucifer was sat hunched over his computer, lazily clicking various things on the screen. "What do you want? The others left so you can go back to your room."

"I am aware. I informed them that we both would be preparing lunch," Suzuno said, dumping a bag of food onto the counter without bothering to check the fridge for whatever leftovers were probably in there.

"No way. It was your idea, do it yourself." He didn't move from his seat.

There was a brief moment of silence - irritation flashing over Suzuno face - before she snatched the computer from the desk, unplugging the mouse cord as it flailed around uselessly. Lucifer stared at the empty desk, shocked at his beloved computer's disappearance for only a second before he reacted.

"What the crap?! Give that back!' He stood up on shaky legs from under-use and reached for it but Suzuno stepped back, only tightening her grip on it more.

"As I said earlier, I informed them that the both of us would prepare lunch. You can have this back when that's done." Placing it on the table, she faced him with a determined expression.

Not putting up too much of a fight, Lucifer muttered a short _whatever_ and slouched over to the counter. "How do I help?"

"We'll just be having udon. You can cook the noodles while I prepare everything else," she instructed, pointing at the bag she had brought over.

They worked in silence with the occasional jab at Lucifer's distraction from stirring the noodles and the soft cutting of ingredients. When Suzuno announced that the noodles were satisfactorily cooked he returned to his computer, reconnecting to the various cables that Suzuno had unplugged.

"Be a little careful next time. You could've broken something," he said, slightly bitter.

"I apologize." Leaving the udon to wait for the other's return, she joined Lucifer on the floor. "Would you mind showing me how it works? Is it similar to the television?"

With a curious raised eyebrow, Lucifer moved over slightly as his gaze remained on the screen. "You could say that if you want... does that mean you'll re-enact what you did when you saw the T.V. with Emi?"

Suzuno's face burned as she stared down at her lap. "I- I've been betrayed."

"No surprise she was telling the truth with how you act. That must've been a sight to see," he laughed, turning to grin at her. "I guess I can show you how this works."

She looked at the space where he motioned for to sit and moved over, feeling his leg against hers through the kimono. Ignoring their proximity, Lucifer proceeded to point out various keys and icons on the screen and tried to explain it simply enough for her to understand.

"Here, why don't you try play a game," Lucifer suggested, an amused smile on his face.

She shook her head immediately. "Oh no, I don't think I'd be able to."

"It's simple, you just use these to move and this for everything else. Doesn't even use the mouse," he said, moving said mouse aside.

"I perhaps that it is worth at least one try," she leaned over slightly, awkwardly positioning her hands on the keyboard.

"What now?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows, just as a wave of enemies streamed out to attack her. "Oh gosh, oh gosh! What do I do?"

With Lucifer too busy laughing at her confusion, she frantically pressed the buttons Lucifer showed her, killing only a few before her character was swarmed almost instantly. Her face fell as the words _Game Over_ flashed onto the screen and turned to complain to Lucifer, stopping abruptly at the sight of his face relatively close to hers. Suzuno's face coloured quickly and she stuttered something he couldn't quite hear.

"Hey Bell..." he paused, quickly thinking about her reaction. "... Is there any way you could be crushing on me?" Lucifer asked, the smile creeping back up on his face.

"Ridiculous! Like anyone could fall for one of the demon generals under Lord Satan's command!" she objected quickly, leaning away just as fast.

"The same demon general that you made udon with earlier to feed 'Lord Satan' and two of his generals?" his voice lowered slightly as Suzuno's embarrassment grew.

At a loss for a comeback, she looked at him open mouthed slightly and didn't reply.

 _"_ Nothing to say?" Lucifer leaned towards her and smiled. "Or maybe there's just nothing to deny."

Suzuno stared at him, wide eyes blinking quickly. Taking advantage of her flustered silence he pressed his lips against hers and rested his hands on the table behind her. The hesitant awkwardness from Suzuno was guided by the surprisingly patient firmness of his lips. A mere few seconds later Suzuno pushed away from him, her cheeks burning, and looked down at her lap so Lucifer's lips were now at her forehead instead of at her own mouth.

"I- Lu- Mister Urushihara..." she stammered for something to say.

Lucifer chuckled before returning to his gaze to his computer. "Yes?"

She hesitated with a blush. "Does this mean we are 'dating'?" Suzuno asked quietly, raising a hand to her own lips daintily.

"That'd be pretty hard for someone who doesn't leave the house," he commented.

"Oh."

Lucifer turned to look at her with an amused expression. "I'm kidding."

She struggled to look for a reply - not used to a situation like this - when the mindless chatter from the stairs reached their ears. If even possible, her cheeks darkened more and she shuffled away from Lucifer.

"After all that you don't even want to tell them?" Lucifer turned back to his computer and began mindlessly clicking the things on screen.

"I apologize. Feel free to tell them yourself," she said quietly.

"Sorry it took us so long. We ran into Miss Chiho who insisted we call _the hero_ and come back for lunch with us." Shiro opened the door, putting the bags on the counter. "I hope that the food was not waiting too long."

"Miss Suzuno, what's wrong?" Chiho pushed past into the apartment and frowned. "Your face is all red, have you got a fever?"

Suzuno stared up at them, wishing the colour of her cheeks to fade, as all of her courage deserted her. "I am so deeply sorry. It appears I have come down with some kind of sickness, I would hate to infect anyone else here so I will excuse myself back to my apartment."

She quickly got to her feet and retreated from the room, leaving everyone's gaze to turn to Lucifer. With a heavy sigh, he closed his computer and grabbed two of the bowls he and Suzuno had prepared.

"I'll go eat with her, don't worry."

He pushed his way through the crowd of four and disappeared into Suzuno's apartment. A brief silence before Emi charged her way into Maou's apartment. "Well? Stop staring, I'm hungry."

* * *

 **Ensue some scene where they bicker as Lucifer and Suzuno are probably being real cute in the next room, rip. The quality probably dropped around the time of the kiss because I suck at writing anything remotely intimate sorry. I hadn't watched this anime in a while so I binged it yesterday and I still think these two would be cute af together so y'know... More people need to ship this.**

 **Feel free to leave a review unless you're gonna leave something dumb like _uhhhh, you suck_ and that's it because who is that helping? No one.**

 **17/10/2016 Edit: Fixed some grammar mistakes and added like two extra lines.**


End file.
